Vincent Imperator
...}} |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Inception to CN World City Europa was established on Thursday, July 29, 2010 and ceased to exist in October 2010. Nation Information Weltreich Europa is a small, developing, and maturing nation with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Weltreich Europa work diligently to produce Cattle and Rubber as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. Weltreich Europa is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Weltreich Europa has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Weltreich Europa does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Weltreich Europa detains individuals who participate in slanderous comments about the government. The government of Weltreich Europa has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The government of Weltreich Europa will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. New Pacific Order Beginning within the NPO During his first application process which took place March 22, 2009, Vincent showed exactly those qualities and values which are obligatory for being a good Pacifican. Soly accepted his application at that time. Gifted with a remarkable sense of writing skills, Vince became a successful member of Media and of Diplomatic Corps. Vincent was not granted to stay within Pacifica for longer than two months due to RL issues attracting his attention first and foremost. The New Start Vincent Imperator returned to the New Pacific Order on Friday, July 30, 2010. Many prominent members of NPO bid him welcome when he applied, amongst them Brennan, Imperial Emperor and Umbrae Noctem. Nascar8FanGA accepted the application after three days, thereby resulting that Vincent was enabled to attend NPO's Academy. Higher Covenant graded Vincent's exam so that he became a full member of the New Pacific Order on the morning of August 2, 2010. Vince joined, just like his first time within NPO, Writing Division and Wiki Division of Media as well as Tech Corps, Diplomatic Corps and Recruiting Corps. Tech Corps Vincent was promoted Dispatcher in August 2010. His occupation includes without limitation to keep track of his procurer's and their tech deals. He himself called his team of fellow procurers "The Heretical Order of Vincent the Counter-Elegarthian", a name which is an insider play on Elegarth. Diplomatic Corps Within a month's time, Vincent was appointed Diplomatic Consul under the intendance of Makalaure August 30. His duty includes supporting both his superior Makalaure as well as assisting ambassadors in the case they need help regarding foreign affairs. NPO War History Vincent hasn't been called to arms yet but is able, ready and willing to engage with the enemy in order to defend his home Pacifica at any time. Friendship and Camaraderie A good many of Pacificans were friends with Vincent Imperator, amongst them Makalaure, Imperial Emperor, Red and Caius Alexandrian in order to name but a few of them. His fellow comrade and friend Caius stated regarding Vincent: Former Duties Vincent Imperator's Former Pacifican Duties I '''Vincent Imperator's Former Pacifican Duties II Future Aspirations The End On September 23, 2010, Vincent has been seen in Pacifica the last time. Due to RL related events, Vincent has grown apart both from his nation as well as Pacifica. As a consequence of this, he was demoted. Category:Deleted nations Category:Former member of New Pacific Order